Innocent Scented Rose
by MystiqueAri
Summary: The Uchiha massacre has happened. However, there is a female Uchiha, an old childhood friend and love of Itachi, that survived without his knowledge. After unintentionally meeting and discovering that the other is alive, what will become of these two childhood friends now that they are adults. OCxIta


**_Alright, so this is my first jab at a fanfiction. To put it simply, I would love to do a SakuIta fanfiction in the future. But right now I have this story predominantly flying through my brain every chance it gets ._**

**_Please be gentle on the reviews, I suppose. And i would like to actually say that MerinXD was the person who actually made me really want to write fanfiction. If you haven't read her stuff, go read it because its amazing. But..yeah._**

**_o.o...I hope you enjoy my babble and my original character :D_**

* * *

_The children's laughter danced through the spring air. It was warm outside and the sun shone brilliantly through the tree they played under. In the Uchiha complex, there were only a few areas that had large trees with expanses of grassy knolls around them to relax on. This particular sanctuary was at the farthest corner of the complex and around it grew patches of daisies and medium sized bushes. Some of the bushes bore berries while others had flowers entwined with their branches. The two Uchiha ran around in this enclosure, one trying to catch the other._

_Uchiha Itachi was seven and often played with his best friend Uchiha Aya. She was the same age as him, even sharing the same birth month. She was a lot faster than the male, however, when it came to intellect and strategy, he was far superior. In this sense, they balanced each other out quite well._

_He ran after her and told her that if he caught her, she could have to give him a kiss on the cheek. If he caught her a couple of times after that, he earned a kiss on the lips. A slight blush crossed the Uchiha's faces._

"_You think you can catch me?" Aya turned to stare at the boy and scoffed. She placed her tiny fists confidently on her hips and quirked a small eyebrow at him. She was definitely and undoubtedly a defiant and cocky Uchiha. Her raven coloured hair brushed her shoulders as a small gust of wind ran through the enclosure. Her onyx coloured eyes closed and she brought her hands up to brush away the stray strands of hair from her face. While her hair was short, it was well-kept and beautiful. Her clothing were typical black shorts and she wore a blue t-shirt with mesh around her collar. The Uchiha insignia was stitched onto the back of her shirt. Itachi was strangely attracted to this tom-boyish little girl and her over-confidence._

"_If I catch you enough times, I'll definitely marry you when im older." The young Itachi pouted a bit as a light blush threatened to come over his cheeks. _

_Aya was taken aback by his words and her cheeks flushed a dark pink. She looked away shyly and tucked her hair behind one of her ears. "If you catch me enough times…then I guess I'll have to agree." She whispered shyly._

_The young Uchiha smiled radiantly and laughed softly, his hands coming together behind his back. His smile really was so beautiful. Her charcoal colored eyes watched him slowly, but expectantly. She had long ago vowed that one day she would be worthy enough of Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

Aya's eyes slowly opened and that brilliant smile of the little Itachi burned itself into the backs of her eyelids everytime she threatened to close her eyes. It had remained a cherished memory to her, but had recently been resurfacing without warning. Eleven years have passed and she survived the Uchiha massacre and fled Konoha. It was her only way to live and remain free of the reputation the Uchiha now had.

Her hair now reached her lower back and her bangs were held in check with a white bandana, rebellious strands of hair framing her feminine face. She wore a simple black yukata that reached down to her mid thigh. The sash around her waist was a dark crimson red and the front was laid open, revealing her bound breasts. Her feet bore the typical shinobi scandals. Adorning her back was the Uchiha symbol, kept hidden by an impressively large sword. The sword was secured by a tied string across the front of her body, running from shoulder to the opposite hip. Around her left thigh, was a black sash that concealed several senbon.

As of late, she merely wandered around but decided she wanted to stay at a hotel a while to establish some sort of stability in her life. However, her childhood decided to make every moment unbearable by replaying any and every time her and Itachi had played together in that hidden enclousure. Before the massacre, he had caught her plenty of times, enough to enjoy his prize of having her hand in marriage. Or to be engaged at least. But it seems everything fell apart.

Her large onyx eyes cloed and she sighed softly. The hotel she had been staying at had long since out-lived its usefulness. She lay on the cool tatami mat of the hotel and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She was desperate to get the image of something long lost away from her.

Stretching, she rose to her feet in one swift movement and grabbed her sword and tiny brown duffle bag. Why carry a lot when she didn't stay in one place very long? She slipped the string to her sword over her head so that it rested comfortably on her shoulder again and snuggled into her back perfectly. She slowly walked out of the room and gave the hotel owner her money before thanking him and casually slugging her bag over her shoulder. Aya took her leave of the hotel.

The town she stayed in was small and had huts, not houses like Konoha. It was nestled in a quiet area in the woods and had a few stray dogs wandering around. It was so peaceful. Nobody knew her name or clan, the sins of the past and what she looked for in the future. Everyone here merely had each other and that was satisfactory enough for them.

Her chest clenched strangely as she recalled her childhood: the Uchiha, Konoha, and also the happiness she had. Coughing softly, she stopped walking and scanned around slowly, nostalgically. But something was out of place here. Two figures in black cloaks adorned with red clouds and straw hats walked into the village. One man was undoubtedly taller than she, while the other was at least half a head taller. But then again, she was a mere five foot.

Her eyes kept watching them as they walked. The taller man had a sword strapped to his back and it was wrapped in bindings. The other, shorter man had nothing. Both of their faces were almost completely concealed by those straw hats.

'_ugly hats'_ She thought to herself and frowned.

However, she sensed that they weren't people to be taken lightly. She slipped into the small dango shop that was only a few yards away, parting the sash on the doorframe. Tea was all that she had asked for and wanted. It was always relaxing to her. It cleared her mind often and provided her with an escape.

The two strangers entered the shop not to long after her and sat a few seats away from her. The tall man expressed relief at finally sitting down, while his partner remained quiet until he wanted his food. His voice was deep and incredibly alluring. Despite how deep it was, it was soft on the ears and incredibly…sexy.

Her eyes wandered over to the man and she stared for a bit, sipping her tea. Her eyes averted when the man was brought his food. When he reached out to take the food, his hands were a tad feminine in that they had purple nail polish, but there was also something masculine about his hands as well. How long his fingers were? Maybe the way that they're not as thin? She digressed. The man also bore a ring on his left hand with a silver band and a crimson surface with the symbol for "crimson" or "blood" in it.

As she turned away again to finish the last of her tea, she stood and paid the owner of the shop, bowing in gratitude. She smiled then and turned to leave. However, the taller man mentioned her to the shorter and now the shorter man slowly turned to look at her. Such rudeness. Why didn't they just talk to her before? She doesn't bite and she sure as hell isn't unfriendly!

Despite the hats covering of the face, the moment she cocked her head to the side to look at him, her onyx hues met his crimson hues, a sharingan. Their eyes remained locked for a brief moment before her brow stitched together and she scoffed.

Aya turned her head away defiantly and looked back out of the shop, away from the man. Thoughts assailed her mind and vision at the speed of light, making her feel dizzy. This was an Uchiha. But Sasuke, who she came to hear was the last survivor, was smaller and definitely a lot younger than this man. This wasn't sasuke. This man was…Uchiha Itachi.

She heaved a strained sigh and turned her head back to the man who destroyed everything. Her eyes bore a dark crimson as well, three tomoe gracing the space around the pupil beautifully. Sharingan met Sharingan and the man's eyes widened a fraction. Her perfect lips formed a knowing smirk. This was definitely Itachi. It was him!

Her hands rested lazily on her hips and, after quirking an eyebrow at him, the man looked away. She knew he recognized her now. The silence was deafening in the dango shop and she scoffed again before sliding out of the shop. She started walking down the dirt road, walking as slow as she could.

She wanted him to follow her.

* * *

**Yeahh, i hope to have these be longer. Its just so fascinating writing with my OC because she's the complete opposite of Itachi. This should be interesting. **

**Please rate and tell me what you guys think! I love feedback.**


End file.
